


Hell is 'Round the Corner

by Kaiyote



Category: Heroes (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screaming all around him and barbed wire is digging into his wrists and—"Sorry, kiddo, not your time."—and—</p><p>His eyes snap open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell is 'Round the Corner

The tests never cease, and if they do, he's already too far gone to care. Dimly, he can hear the doctor protesting that they're doing too much to him; that they need to be careful. But all the protests fall on deaf ears and the tests resume. Despite how resilient he is, he can feel himself fading, slipping away from the world, and out of the corner of his eye he can see a woman and she smiles at him and—  
  
_Screaming all around him and barbed wire is digging into his wrists and—"Sorry, kiddo, not your time."—and—_  
  
His eyes snap open.

 

* * *

 

Hiro pulls the sword out of his chest, says something, but Sylar can't hear anything over the dull echo of his own sputtering heartbeat, and he stumbles—falls—to the ground. A woman sits next to him, but Sylar ignores her in favor of using the last of his strength to send Hiro flying into the wall of a building. He grins at the look on Peter's face as he falls back to the ground and the woman—  
  
_Smoke and blood and fire and—_  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead."

 

* * *

 

"You already are, _brother_."  
  
"No!" Peter shouts and—  
  
_White eyes look at him appraisingly and—_  
  
He snaps his neck back into place.

 

* * *

 

"Tell me. Tell me. I WANT THE TRUTH—"  
  
_"You know," Alastair says conversationally, sawing through his skull, and Sylar can feel blood running over his eyes—where his eyes_ should _be. "This is the longest I've ever had you for."_  
  
_He would wonder what that means, but Alastair is digging through his brain and slicing away pieces of him left and right and up and down and back and forth and over and over again. "Of course, we can't keep you here for too long." He can't see the smile, but he can feel it. "Such a shame."_  
  
_He can hear Alastair licking his lips and then there is fire._ Fire, _burning and eating away at him and—"Oh, is it that time again already?"—and fire and fireandfireandfire and—_  
  
The glass embedded in the back of his head melts away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic meme with the prompt being "Deathfic, Sylar, Alastair"


End file.
